Luz y Oscuridad
by Zinouh
Summary: Todo parece ir de acuerdo a la norma establecida: Ángeles y Demonios se congregan para establecer el equilibrio entre las fuerzas del bien y del mal. Sin Embargo, cuando el joven ángel Zaon desciende a la tierra desobedeciendo a su hermanoel Rey Metatrón, el antiguo equilirbio comienza a desaparecer.


Capítulo 1: Génesis

Astaroth miró por la ventana abierta de su cuarto. Un cielo oscuro amenazaba tormenta, pero él sabía que no era así. Ángeles y demonios estaban reuniéndose en la tierra para el _CONCILIVM ORBIS._ Por mucho que intentasen no mostrar animadversión, Astaroth sabía que las tensiones entre ambos bandos eran día a día más acérrimas.

Sin embargo, algo, un rumor, se había hecho paso entre las redes del mundo espiritual. Decían que Zaon Elyón, hijo predilecto de Dios, él que se dice que es el ser más hermoso de la creación, descendería por primera vez a la Tierra y abandonaría la seguridad de Etemenanki. Todo un acontecimiento, que producía un atisbo de curiosidad en la ya aburrida existencia del demonio.

En ese momento escuchó su puerta sonar, y entró un chico joven. El muchacho era un gótico de pelo largo muy negro, con unos ojos de color plata con la raya pintada. Vestía botas grandes y metálicas, unos calzoncillos negros con estampados de murciélagos rojos, sin camiseta ni pantalones, unas muñequeras negras, las uñas de negro.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Miro el cielo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Algo va a comenzar. Lo noto.

- ¿Quieres que echemos un polvo? Tengo a un amigo aquí al que no le importaría hacer un trío.

- No, ahora no me apetece.

- Bueno, allá tú.

Kurogane se fue del cuarto, y Astaroth continuó mirando al cielo. En ese momento, se levantó y abrió la ventana.

- FLAMMA FLAMMARVM, REVELA _(Llama de llamas, revela.)_

El tatuaje de su pecho comenzó a brillar con un fulgor rojizo. Su fisonomía comenzó a cambiar, y su otro tatuaje comenzó a despegarse poco a poco de su espalda, como si aquél dibujo fuese real, convirtiéndose en dos enormes alas negras.

Su auténtico aspecto era ya visible. Su pelo de color carmesí brillaba a la luz de los relámpagos, sus tatuajes despedían un leve resplandor del mismo color de su pelo. El cuero de sus pantalones se enfrió, y un poco de vapor humedeció las altas botas que calzaba.

Se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana y despegó el vuelo.

- ¡Es impresionante!

- No es para tanto, anda.

Zaon admiraba el planeta que le parecía el más hermoso de todos los que conocía, aunque en realidad, no conocía ninguno. Este seguía al cortejo celestial que discurría detrás del receptáculo del cuerpo astral de Dios en dirección a la Tierra.

Sus ojos se llenaron con el fulgor del planeta azul, y su corazón latió con fuerza. A su lado iba Gabriel, su mejor y única amiga mientras su platino cabello ondeaba en el vacío del espacio. Delante de ellos iban su hermano Metatrón, líder de todos los ángeles, y su madre, Marta, con el resto de la nobleza angelical.

Entraron en la atmósfera, y descendieron hasta los sagrados recintos de Hesperia. Observó, desde la lejanía, cómo la arquitectura se disponía en círculos de edificios ascendentes y descendentes en torno al gran árbol de Ygdrassil.

Se dirigieron hacia los altos de Ilión, la zona superior del distrito ascendente de Hesperia. Se dirigió volando hacia el borde para observar el mundo.

- Es precioso.

- ¡Zaon! –le llamó su hermano.

- ¿Sí?

- Vamos, debemos prepararnos para el primer encuentro.

En ese momento, sintió algo extraño, algo que no había sentido nunca. Gabriel se acercó a él, y se quedó mirándole, extrañada.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Zaon?

- He sentido algo.

- ¿El qué?

- No lo sé, pero es algo que jamás había sentido antes.

Astaroth descendió justo al lado de su fiel sirviente Umbra. De difícil alarme, se sobresaltó cuando aterrizó a su lado.

- ¡Alteza, qué susto!

- Siempre lo consigo, Umbra, y eso que tú eres muy serena.

- Pensaba que no vendríais.

- Y así era.

- ¿Qué os hizo cambiar de opinión?

- No quiero dejar en mal lugar a mi padre.

- Ambos sabemos que no es así.

- Qué bien me conoces.

- ¿Entonces?

- He notado algo.

- ¿Qué habéis notado?

- No lo sé, pero es algo qué jamás había sentido antes.

Cuando se puso el sol, y tras salir la luna, en el centro de Hesperia, cubiertos y sustentados por las raíces de Ygdrassil, comenzó la ceremonia que Astaroth más odiaba con todo su ser: el baile.

Al comienzo de éste, los ángeles entraban por el Portón Sur del gran Salón de la Reflexión Eterna, mientras que los demonios lo hacían por el Portón Norte. Hesperia era uno de los tantos lugares legendarios que convivían en el espacio dimensional de la Tierra, y en ella, el _CONCILIVM ORBIS_ tenía lugar.

Cómo mandaba la tradición, los atlantes, los habitantes del otro mundo, junto con los humanos, eran los que arbitraban esta especie de reunión en la que las fuerzas del bien (Ángeles) y las del mal (Demonios), discutían en pos del equilibrio del universo.

Pero, por desgracia, no era así. Ambos se aborrecían con el odio más ancestral posible, solo superado por su desprecio al resto de las razas, sobre todo a los humanos, considerándolos seres inferiores.

Atlantes y humanos abrieron la ceremonia, y en ese momento, aparecieron los representantes de ambas facciones: Metatrón, el rey de los serafines, regente del cielo, señor de la Torre de Etemenanki, y Belcebú, el gran demonio, dominador de sombras, lugarteniente del mismísimo Lucifer.

Tras el saludo cordial, ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios, y comenzaron a llegar el resto de seres espirituales a la sala, todos con trajes de gala y máscaras, como mandaba la tradición. Y en ese momento, Astaroth hizo acto de presencia en la sala.

Llevaba una camiseta de escote de pico hasta debajo del pecho de color negra, unas botas altas, unos pantalones de un color rojo sangre, unas hombreras grises y una capa negra. En su rostro llevaba una máscara cuya forma era la de un Fénix. Con su copa, se paseaba por la estancia, pasando desapercibido, ya que no quería que nadie le reconociese como quién era.

Paseaba, sin mucho interés. Continuaba preguntándose qué le había llevado allí, o mejor dicho, que le retenía allí aún. Había llegado a la conclusión de que quería volver a respirar el mismo aire que aquellos lameculos de su padre. Belcebú, que sí le había reconocido, le miraba con una mirada gélida y críptica.

Sin embargo, en el fondo, sabía que lo que quería era ver si aquel rumor sobre el Favorito de Dios. Lo poco que se sabía de él era que Dios le guardaba porque había sido lo poco hermoso que quedaba entre los ángeles. Como si fuese el último rasgo de pureza de los ángeles. Quién no querría, incluso siendo demonio, contemplar a aquel ser que suscitaba más envidias y rumores.

Y entonces, él entró. Zaon Elyón, acompañado por Gabriel y un cortejo de sirvientes, irrumpió en el salón, formando un gran revuelo. Llevaba una túnica al estilo griego, translúcida, con una corona asemejando las clásicas de oro y un antifaz blanco, que parecía una grulla. Sus alas blancas refulgían de un color azulado. Gabriel, que iba detrás de él, también iba vestida a la moda griega.

El demonio no pudo evitar fijarse en él, y quedó extasiado. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas. Los ojos azules celestes del ángel fueron a encontrarse con los suyos oscuros, y ambos sintieron una extraña sensación. Una sensación que ya habían sentido antes.

Se juntaron en el centro de la sala, y se miraron. Aunque eran enemigos acérrimos, en sus miradas no había odio, sino fascinación. La mirada fue breve, porque en ese momento, llegó Gabriel, y ante la presencia del ángel, Astaroth se fue. Pero habían podido cruzar una simple palabra, que sería el principio de algo.

Cruzaron un hola, y así dio comienzo a esta historia.


End file.
